The present invention relates to a mounting system for detachably mounting an item to a base member.
It is known to provide a mounting system for detachably mounting an item to a base member which includes a male element located on the item and a female element located on the base member. The female element is adapted to receive the male element. The male element includes a disc-like portion having a first flange extending radially outwardly to one side of the disc. The female element includes an aperture defining a circumferential second flange. The system operates such that when the male element is received in the female element, the first flange engages with the second flange and disengagement of the item from the base member when the item is subjected to a sudden impact force is restricted. The system also operates such that disengagement of the item from a base when manipulated by a user is permitted. Generally, the base member forms part of a work surface, a table or a heating portion of a stove and generally the item is a saucepan, jug or other household implement which is used to contain food or drink.
While this system operates satisfactorily in restricting detachment of the item from the base when the item is subjected to a sudden impact force, it is possible that the item may become unintentionally detached from the base in some situations, for example when the item is subjected to random forces such as are typical in an aircraft or on a boat.
The present invention seeks, therefore, among other things, to provide a mounting system which alleviates the above mentioned disadvantage.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting system for detachably mounting an item to a base member, said system including a first engaging portion accommodated on said item, a second engaging portion accommodated on said base member and adapted to engage with the first engaging portion, and releasable locking means, the first engaging portion having a first flange portion, the second engaging portion having a second flange portion adapted to engage with the first flange portion when the first engaging portion is engaged with the second engaging portion, and the locking means including a locking member movable between a first position, at which when the first engaging portion is engaged with the second engaging portion the locking member engages with the second flange portion and thereby prevents detachment of said item from said base member, and a second position at which when the first engaging portion is engaged with the second engaging portion the locking member does not engage with the second flange portion and thereby allows detachment of said item from and attachment of said item to said base member.